It's a jungle out there!
by Yogurttreats
Summary: Bushroot and the Liquidator have join forces to turn St. Canard into a living breathing jungle so it is up to Darkwing Duck to stop them.


It's a jungle out there!

Disney's Darkwing Duck Fanfiction

One clear morning as Drake Mallard alias Dark wing Duck was reading the daily newspaper, he came across an article about his old nemesis, Bush root.

"Bush root has been stealing fertilizers from local gardeners so it is up to me to stop him."

"Sure thing, D.W, right after we finish eating all this pizza." Launchpad said as he gobbled up a slice of pizza.

"You heard that Honker?" Gosalyn whispered to Honker.

"Gosalyn, that does not mean we can go." Honker whispered back.

"So we will surprise him!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Gosalyn, you may come along on one condition!" Drake Mallard said.

"Which is ?" Gosalyn smiled.

"That you don't get into any trouble." Drake Mallard replied. Gosalyn just smiled.

Meanwhile, Bush root was at his greenhouse checking all his stolen goods. "Let's see, forty pounds of fertilizers, exotic plant seeds, and a helicopter." Bush root said.

"Ah yes, gardening, a most enjoyable past time for the young and old ," exclaimed the Liquidator.

"I'm not just planting a few poises. I'm going to make the whole city of into a living jungle." Bush root explained to the Liquidator.

"Ooo, I like the idea. Where do I fit into this?" Liquidator implied.

"Well, first I am going to put the seeds, soil, and the fertilizers into the helicopter, then I will dump the seeds, soil, and fertilizers while I fly over St. Canard in the helicopter. After that, you will flood the city which will enable my plant friends to take root." Bush root explained.

"And I suppose jungle vegetation needs plenty of good water to grow nice and strong ." Liquidator responded.

"Exactly!" Bush root replied.

"So when do we start!" The Liquidator demanded.

"As soon as I dump the seeds all over the city." Bush root replied.

Not long after that, Bush root dropped loads of seeds, soil, and fertilizers on the city of St. Canard. As Bush root was gardening, St. Canard's hero, the masked mallard, Dark wing Duck sped in his motorcycle (The rat catcher) along with his sidekick, Launchpad, his daughter, and the next door neighbor's kid, while he searched for Bushroot.

"L. P., keep your eyes open for any signs that may lead to Bushroot." Darkwing told Launchpad.

"Sure thing, D. W. ?! "Launchpad replied.

"Dad, what's all that stuff on the road? " Gosalyn asked.

On the road laid soil and fertilizers scattered everywhere. Just then, Bushroot dumped soil, seeds and fertilizers on our unexpected heroes.

"Splat! " "Yuck, what is this stuff!" Gosalyn shouted.

"Smells like soil and fertilizers!" Honker committed disgusted.

"Soil and fertilizers?" "Only one criminal I know would litter the streets of St. Canard with soil and fertilizers! Bush root!" Darkwing shouted.

"And there he goes!" Launchpad shouted as he looked up to see Bush root leaving in his helicopter. Above the city of St. Canard, Bushroot flew away in his helicopter. "There that should hold them for a while." Bush root said, "Long enough for the Liquidator to water my plant friends." However in another part of the city, the Liquidator was causing his own havoc in the streets. "Attention, all cars !: the radio went, "Be on the lookout for the Liquidator!"

"And I know where the best lookout is located!" Darkwing shouted. It does not take long for Darkwing and his companions to reach his secret hideout on the top of Aubodon Bay Bridge.

"Now keep your eyes for any sights of the Liquidator or Bushroot. I have a feeling they might be working together." Darkwing informed his friends.

"Dad!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Not now, Gosalyn . " Darkwing said.

"Mister Darkwing, sir !" Honker exclaimed.

"This is really important, Dad!" Gosalyn shouted.

"Okay, what is it?" Darkwing demanded.

"That !" Gosalyn and Honker shouted together.

At that moment, a group of police cars raced across the bridge heading toward the beach, but all of a sudden, the police cars started to retreat rapidly.

"Why are they turning back, D.W?" Launchpad asked.

"Yes, why are they turning back?" Darkwing wondered.

"Maybe that's the reason ! ! " Honker yelled. Right there and then, an enormous tidal wave appeared over the horizon. The Liquidator was riding the wave with a surfboard and with a radio going full blast.

"Come on, Baby, Let's surf1" The radio went.

"Dad ?" Gosalyn said as she turned around, however, Darkwing was no longer there. It does not take long for the masked mallard and his sidekick to drive down Aubodon Bay Bridge leaving Gosalyn and Honker Muddlefoot behind.

"The Liquidator is flooding the city ! We got to stop him before he does, L.P "Darkwing shouted. It does not take a long for Darkwing and Launchpad to catch up with the Liquidator.

"Ah, ha, you think you can just water Bushroot's daisies without paying for the consequences! Suck Cellulose !" Darkwing yelled. "Hmm, I said…" Darkwing yelled as he tried to get sponge out of the gas gun.

"D.W., look out!" Launchpad yelled, "Where.." Darkwing exclaimed. Before, Darkwing knew it, Launchpad and him are on top of a truck ramp.

"Aaargh!" Darkwing and Launchpad went. "Rrr Rrr!" The ratcatcher (Darkwing's motorcycle) went as Darkwing and Launchpad leave the truck.

"It's time to do some mopping up, L.P ! Let's get dangerous !" Darkwing yelled as they sped off to catch the Liquidator. Darkwing and Launchpad chased the Liquidator all over the city. "Rrr !" People standing on the street corner started as a huge tidal wave came down street being chase by the terror that flaps at the night, Darkwing Duck." "Roar!" The tidal wave went. "Surf baby!" went the Liquidator's radio. "Rrr!" went the rat catcher, just then, the Liquidator got corner in an alley. Darkwing, Launchpad and the whole squad of the police started to close in on the Liquidator. But at that very moment, the Liquidator released his tremendous tidal wave on our unexpected heroes. "Whoossh!" "Pow!"

"Wipe out!" Darkwing stuttered but as Darkwing stuttered, the city of St. Canard was being overrun by jungle plant life.

"Grow my little friends!" The city is now ours for the taking ." Bushroot exclaimed.

"D.W, look the city is being overrun by plants ! "Launchpad shouted.

"Oh, this is great!' Darkwing exclaimed as the whole city of St. Canard was being overrun with plants.

"What are we going to do, D.W?" Launchpad asked.

"I am thinking." Darkwing replied.

Launchpad turned for a moment to look at the jungle scenery that, now has surrounded the entire city of St. Canard.

"D. W,. I was just wondering why the Liquidator and Bushroot would go through all this trouble ?" Launchpad asked.

"L.P., you know that Bushroot always wanted plants to rule the city and as for the Liquidator, he can make bundles off the weed killer alone, not to mention lawnmowers and garden hedgers." Darkwing answered. "Wait a minute1 That's it ! "Darkwing yelled.

"What's it?" Launchpad questioned.

"Weed Killer!" Darkwing shouted.

Before long, Darkwing and Launchpad are flying over the city dumping weed killer. To dismay of Bushroot, the plants are dying.

"Oh No!" Bushroot cried, "You murderers!1 " Bushroot picked up a jungle shrub.

"My poor darlings!" Bushroot exclaimed. "You'll pay for this, Darkwing."

At another part of the city, The Liquidator has spotted the plan. "Hey, that was my idea." Liquidator said, "Is there nothing safe from those do gooders !" The Liquidator paused for a moment to think, "Maybe not all is lost." Liquidator thought, "Hmmm… more tidal waves," but back to our heroes,

"Launchpad, keep an eye out for any tidal waves, the Liquidator might try to sent to us." Darkwing said.

Okay dokey, D.W" Launchpad answered.

"Ah ha, so the sneaky wave attack from the rear. Well, we are prepare for that." Darkwing said as he spotted the Liquidator's new tidal wave. "Higher, Launchpad, we got to make sure all the water gets into the sponges." Darkwing shouted, "That's it L.P, now to drop them! Darkwing grabbed a bunch of sponges but not before the tidal wave took out Bushroot.

"Wait.. ! !" Bush root yelled just when the tidal wave covered him and the remaining jungle foliage in the city. "Splash!"

Sometime later after Darkwing and his ever faithful sidekick, Launchpad have captured the villains.

"Yep, another diabolical scheme had been stopped." D. W. said.

"Darkwing !" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Morgana !" D .W. said surprised.

"Darkwing, you shouldn't have…" Morgana replied as she took some vines off Darkwing .

"I shouldn't have done what?" D. W. asked.

"Why bringing me these lovely bundles of poison ivy. There are my favorite plants." Morgana answered.

"What ? !" Both D. W. and Launchpad exclaimed startled.

The End.


End file.
